Demon (Tobuscus fic)
by Tobiuscus
Summary: A man pulled by puppet stings, saves a girl that is almost killed by one of his kind. one innosent girl on a quest to remember her horrible past. The demon starts to have feelings for this one girl and so does she. And people say you cant fall in love with a demon
1. Chapter 1

**/ok this is gonna be a bloody , slightly smexy sory ^^ JUST SAYIN/**

_The Devil pulls my puppet strings_  
_And makes me sway_  
_Looming hell approaches and sings_  
_Reeling me into the decay_

_A fiendish demon shrieks melancholy_  
_Another one screams fear_  
_I am young, and I cry folly_  
_The creatures taunt and jeer_

_The brazen fire whispers_  
_Songs scary and bleak_  
_My skin burns and blisters_  
_My hands are trembling weak_

_Please, close the carcass gates_  
_Please, chase away the beasts_  
_See all their flesh-laden plates_  
_See their bloody morbid feasts_

_I see this place so dark and eerie_  
_I hear the demons moan_  
_Please hold me, I am weary_  
_And can't brave this alone_

Terri's POV

I walked down the rather empty alley way . I had a bad feeling about this , But I need to get back home.

But right then my nightmare came true, I felt two strong arms over my mouth. I screamed but it only came out as a small muffled yell.

"If you don't stop I'll hurt her" the man holding me said.

"I'd like to see you try" another man said in the distance. All I could see was his sillouete In the darkness of the alley way.

"Whatever you say" the man said pulling out a knife and put his arm in the position of stabbing me in the neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the knife to peirce my skin, But it didn't. I opend my eyes to find the other man holding the mans arm back.

The man protecting me slowly opened his eyes, His green eyes with a redish tint glitterd in the moonlight. The man looks quite famillir.

"I wont let anyone be hurt by my kind ever again" The man with the green eyes said as he pushed the man off of me. His eyes then turned a Dark red as he stabbed his hand into the other mans chest , arm slicing stright through the other mans body.

After he brutally killed the man he turned slowly to me looking at me with his blood red eyes, as If he was staring into my soul.

He slowly walked over to me, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"are you ok?" He asked softly. I was at first scarred of him so I backed away.

He looked hurt "I knew you would be afraid of me" He said looking down at his shoesas If he was afarid to show me his face.

"I-I'm not afraid" I said slowly getting up from the ground.

He still didn't look up, he continued to look at his shoes . I slowly walked up to him puting my hand on his face and saying "I'm not afraid of you. you seem like a good person.

"I'm not a good person...I'm A demon "

**WHAT DO YOU GUZ THINK**

DO YOU LIKE?

DO YOU HATE ?


	2. Chapter 2

Terri's POV

Wait did he just say...Demon? that cant be true! Is it? I mean he does have red eyes...  
As stood there pondering about what he just said I didn't notice him coming twords me. He slowly pulled me into A hug.  
me eys widened as I blushed.  
"Wha-" I was cut off by By putting a finger to my lips.

"You dont remember me do you?" He said sadly.

"N-Not really." I said examining his face for any remembrence of him.

"Of couse you don't " He said sadly. The awkward thing was that he was still hugging me.

"uh...can you let go of me?" I said awkwardly .

"huh! Oh yeah! sorry!" he said happly as if he became a differnt person, his eyes arn't even red anymore.

I was lost for words I couldn't say anthing. He just had red eyes and spiky teeth!

"I was told to protect you" He wisperd into my ear with the sexyist tone I have ever heard.

I blushed and wisperd back "by who?"

"its for me to know and you to never find out" He said Flicking my nose. I rubbed my nose after the flick then said awkwardly "so um..."

"Oh yeah! you have to stay with me from now on" He said nonchalantly.

"What! I dont even know you! Why!" I said panicing.

"I promised that one verry special person! OK!" he said in a rather mean voice, his teeth starting to spike up. I jumped back frightend from his sudden change tone

"I-I Uh OK!" I said in a scared tone.

His eyes widend at notising how much he just scared me.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said pulling me into another hug . I ended up blushing like mad again.

"can you please let go?" I asked once again.

"Awwww... Don't you like my hugs?" he said with a cute pouty face.

"I-I no its not like that! I love them its just ..." I said blushing like mad.

"Ha does somebody have a crush?" he said flicking my nose again.

"N-NO! " I said blushing like crazy again.

"ok what ever you say!" He said picking me up bridal style.

"uh what are you doing? " I asked In an awkward tone.

"Oh this ! wer'e gonna fly!" WAIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT HE SAID

FLY!?  
he slowly Cringed his face. After he did though his eyes were red and his teeth where spiky again.

As I was stuck looking at his blood red eyes I didn't seem to notice that we where slowly lifting off the ground.  
but when I did notice, oh boy I flipped a lid.

"OMG HOW IS THIS POS_" I was cut off by him slowly and fastly puting his lips to mine.

I was again being an Idiot and blushing.

"w-why did you-"

"there was no other way to get you to be quiet" He said softly, I even think he even started blushing.

Well this is gonna be an adventure


	3. Chapter 3

Terri's POV

As he grasefully Landed in front of a rather large looking house his wings burnt away. Into ashes they flew away in the wind. He grunted as he turned back to his normal self. He also put me down and told me to follow him.

"I now just noticed that I dont know your name" I said looking up at him.

"oh its Toby!" He said smiling softly at me.

"oh well uh my name is-"

"yes your name is Terri I already know" He said while opening the door to what seems to be his house.

"how do you- "

"I told you its for me to know and you to never find out!" He said throwing his head back in a we enterd the house I heard barking comming from a small white dog running twords toby at an alarming rate.

"GRYPHON!" he cryed happily picking up the dog and letting it lick his face.

"AWW I MISSED YOU YOU NUGGETTTTTTTTT" He squelled happily Rubbing his face in the dogs fur.

I smiled as I watched him with the dog. He looks cute...

Am I blushing!

I slowly walked twords him

What AM I DOING AHHHHHH

I pulled him into a hug, And A big one at that. I baried my face into his chest. I dont know what I'm doing. But I feel like I need it. I feel like crying for some reason... I pulled out of the hug looking at the ground.

"sorry...I just needed a hug" I said looking shamefully at the ground.

"I- Uh... It's ok " He said breathlessly.

We stood there awkwardly for a good miniute untill he put gryphon down and said "let me show you to your room..."

I folowed him into A room full of filming eqipment and a piano.

"here this is where you will stay" He said awkwardly and leaveing me to my buisness.

I glanced over at the piano.

I don't think he'll mind if I play it... I thought as I sat on the little stool putting my fingers on the keys feeling the feel of the smooth glossyness of every key.

I started playing and singing softly

Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad," somehow without any words I just stood there, searching for an answer

When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words always lose their meaning What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them

He said, "I can't really seem to read you" I just stood there, never know what I should do

When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

If you're with me, then everything's alright

As I stopped playing the beautiful sounding piano I felt as If i was being watched. I looked out the little window to find A man with red eyes looking in.

I screeched at the top of my lungs. I heard toby running twords the room, bursting through the door and puting himself in front of me.

"what is going on!" I said In a horrified tone.

"they found us" He said starting to turn into a demon again.

The man out side the window broke through and carged at Toby, The mans long and sharp looking nails going stright for Tobys quicky doged the attack and kicked the man in the back, sending him flying twords the wall. The ban bashed into the wall but quickly recoverd and got back up to once again lunge at Toby. But this time He got toby in the arm. Toby screamed out in pain and aggony .

"TOBY!" I yelled trying to get up and run twords the man that was about to kill him.

The man quickly turned to me and kicked me square in the gut . I flew to the ground in aggony.  
I looked over at Toby To see pure absolute rage in his eyes. His eyes now glowed red and around him you could barelly see a invisible barrier around him.

"YOU DONT TOUCH HER! " he screemed lunging at the man , wrapping his lags around his chest and swiftly breaking his neck. The man Soon turned into a pile of dust.

I soon broke into tears of pure Fear.

"are you ok! " Toby said running over to me and looking at my gut.

"That basterd!" He screamed punching the floor.

"what!" I said In fear.

"he Left a really bad bruise on your gut." He said Pulling me into a hug.

I completly broke down in his arms, Crying like never before clinging to his muscular body.

"I'm sorry" He said sadly.

"f-for what?" I said still crying.

"for leaving you all those years ago..."

I felt as If Time stood still...everything scilent.

~Flashback~ It was febuary 13 , the day before valentines day. it was a normal day some overcast, but otherwise that is was completely normal.

I was Walking to The park to meet with Toby. Toby Is my beatest friend In the whole world! I love him!

As came twords the park I saw him sitting on the bench swingging his feet back and fourth

"Hey! Toby! " I said laughing and running up to him giving him a hug.

"Hi Terii! " He said laughing and smiling.

"Hide and go seek! come and get me!" I said as I scrambled to find a hidding spot that he whould never find me in.I ran Into the super large jungle jym.

He'll never find me here! I thought as I sqatted in the overly large jungle gym.

It must have been maybe 10 minutes (Which for an 8-year-old felt like a year) when I decided to do what all kids do when they get bored - Give up. "I give up!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the Jungle jym ."I'm in the jungle jym! I give up!" I heard sudden shuffling from one end of the Jym. Now I don't know why. But I froze still. I didn't call out again, I just... waited. Something wasn't right. Toby would always say something before coming in after someone in theJym. He'd always congratulate them on being the last to be found, or for cheating by hiding in the endless maze of The Jym. As I stood frozen, the shuffling grew louder. I could tell it was starting to get dark outside as the Jym was slowly began to lose any light in them, slowly but surely dropping into darkness. I began to slowly shuffle backwards, the shuffling ahead of me grew louder, as if someone or something way too big for the tunnel was trying to navigate around. "Come out, it's time to go home now" A very creepy voice echoed through the tunnels. It sounded like when a grown man talks to small children, talking slightly higher pitched. This was definitely wrong. I probably would have come out if the voice was outside. But it wasn't. It was inside the tunnels. Why would an adult crawl inside?

As I was shuffling further and further back, the face of an old man appeared in the darkness ahead of me. Patches of hair on his head and a definite look of someone who hadn't showered in the last week. I couldn't see what he was wearing but I knew it was tattered old clothes. He had a sharp scraggly beard which was peppered with dirt. The second we made eye contact he just smiled at me. Revealing his filthy, unbrushed teeth which had blotches of brown and black covering them entirely. I panicked, turned around and began shuffling on all fours as fast as I could, The shuffling behind me growing louder and quicker.

He was chasing me.

I sped through the Jym for what felt like an eternity, I only stopped when my legs refused to move anymore. I'd taken so many twists and turns that even I was completely lost. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk" the voice echoed through the Jym, I could tell he was nearby. I pressed my body against the bottom of the small, narrow Passage and listened. He continued to make soft cooing noises, begging me to come out and present myself to him. I lay in that tunnel for hours. No exaggeration. Even after I heard him curse to himself and angrily force his way out of the tunnel I continued to wait. Thoughts raced my mind of me coming out the tunnel only to be met by that same smile that once greeted me.

In the darkness of the jym I could make out blue flashing lights on the outside, I heard frantic voices calling Our names repeatedly. "Toby!? Terri!?" When I heard my name my heart slowly began to calm. My parents had come. I easily shuffled out of the tunnels, guided by the wet dirt scrapings along the walls of the tunnel, the way the man must have gone. Outside I was greeted by several police cars, lights flashing. There were groups of adults with concerned looks on the faces. I recognised two of them. My parents. "Mom! Dad!" I wailed, crying as I ran towards them. They began crying and ran towards me, lifting me off the ground and hugging me so tightly it felt as though I was being slowly crushed.

Toby was taken that evening. He was later found hidden in a nearby skip. Mutilated. He had been brutally massacred,His skull had been caved in with a large iron bar and His body had deep cuts everywhere, large pieces of glass found buried in his chills me to the bone is that the wet dirt I saw in the tunnels wasn't entirely dirt. It was Toby's blood. After slaughtering my friend and making eye contact with me in that jym, he just...Smiled.

~End of flashback~

I Never wanted to remember that horrifying day That Toby was taken from my life...But how is he alive...well he is a demon mabe he came back...or

As I sat there pondering in tobys arms I did not notice the extreme amount of tears running down my face. I also did not notice toby calling my name, telling me to snap out of it.

when I did snap out of it though I cryed, I screamed and squezzed Toby like never before.

"T-TOBYYYYYY!" I screamed crying into his shirt. he softly rubbed my back to try to calm me down.

"I-I missed you too Terri,...I Missed you too" he said beginging to cry as he tightly Hugged me.

"This time I promise. Ill take care of you...And make shure youll never have to go through somthing like that Again..." He said kissing me on the forehead

he is back...


	4. Chapter 4

Terri's POV

He sat there holding me while I cryed. I cryed and cryed Into his shirt. At one point he started to cry a little too.

"Its ok I'm here now" He said hugging me tighter.

"I-I Missed you" I said crying even harder.

"M-Me too" he said sadly.

I truly missed him. I guess after all those years of pushing that day out of my mind I ended up forgetting about it completely.

Then I rememberd about his arm.

"Toby your arm!" I said in a voice that asked "are you alright?".

"It's Nothing , As long as your ok I'm ok" He said forcing a smile on his face.

"No your not okay!" I said getting up Taking off my jacket and wrapping it around his wound.

"thanks" he said softly pulling me into a hug.

But this time

this

hig

felt

differnt ...

My heart beated faster, I felt my cheeks heat up , and my throat went dry.

What is this feeling?

embarrassment?

friendship?

Love...

I-Its love isn't it !

YOU ARE IN LOVE DUMBASS! My mind screamed at me.

I blushed fiourisly Thinking about it.

love...


End file.
